Creep
by Porcelaineskin
Summary: Amy discovers she's not the only one suffering from unrequited love as the song "Creep" from Radiohead plays. Shadamy fluff, rated M just to be sure


**Creep**

 _Autor's disclaimer: This one shot is inspired in the song "Creep" from Radiohead._

 _To me, it speaks about being somehow a outsider, someone that cannot fit in, a creep that is in love by someone that cant never have. That being said, enjoy._

It was late in night at club Rouge. A playlist from the alternative 90's was playing while some waitress dressed like they were in a Nirvana's grunge party were serving at the tables. In one of the V.I.P tables was an taciturn ebony hedgehog, with a sleevless white shirt and black jeans. His hands were grasping a letter with words he couldn't speak, like they were stuck on the throat everytime he tried to summon them in the presence of Amy Rose.

The pink female just arrived alone, dressed in a white linen dress, showing a ltitle of her shoulders, looking like an angel evertime the lights passed by her. He did not recall when the feelings started, when the sleepless nights started, thinking about her, when his chest felt like it was about to implode when she hugged or touch the blue blur without even recalling his existance.

Rouge, that was a good friend of both, and noticed the way that the ebony heddgehog was looking to the clueless pink female in the last party.

And somehow felt right to give him a little push. It was about time Amy Rose move on from Sonic, that was like the wind, you can feel like, but you cannot ever grab it.

Shadow wasn't the most nice or sociable person around, and like his name, he prefered to be far from the spotlight, and that made people somehow fear his anti social atitudes and even avoid him. However, Rouge noticed that Shadow was not only attracted by Amy Rose, but his feelings were even deeply than she thought, when once, in Sonic's birthday, Shadow conquered his social fobia to reach Amy Rose in the middle of the crowd.

In that evening, months ago, he even stole a small white rose from one of the dinning tables, and since his words couldn't even leave his lips, in a blunt move, he placed the rose in her hands.

Amy smilled with the gesture and Shadow just looked away, feeling awkard, when suddently, Sonic arrived to the party, and her attention focused all in the blue hero.

When Shadow noticed, Amy Rose just left behind the rose in the nearest table, walking towards his rival. His heart felt a sting, growing more as his eyes looks on the way Amy interacted with Sonic. Trying to think rationally, he left the party quietly, but Rouge observed all that happened.

Today, Rouge invited Amy to her club to talk about old times and about a secret admirer. That spiked Amy's curiosity, since latelly her and Sonic grew closer, even though it wasn't even a relationship yet… Her hopes were that somehow he would finally admited he felt the same, and it would be like a dream come true, her childhood first love bellonged to her, right?

Amy noticed that the club was darker than usual, the music made her travel to the past, when she met Sonic long ago. A familiar silhuete caught her attention, her heart started to beat faster, as it aproached her in the dancing floor.

Some more alternative looking people were moving along the music, blocking their view and path, as a post grunge band started to play in the stage above, a cover from Radiohead, "Creep".

The ebony hedgehog stopped on his tracks for some moments, grasping his letter, doubting if it was the right thing to do when, a bump from Rouge that was around, stopped his thoughts making him move towards clueless Amy Rose, that was looking around. The ivory bat blinked one eye to him before desapearing in the midle of the croud again.

There has been some months since Amy and Shadow saw each others faces. But Amy couldn't hide the desapointment face, when the familiar silhouette wasn't from Sonic's. Shadow noticed her expression and hide in one of the pockets of his black jeans, the letter.

"What are you doing here? It passed you bedtime, Rose."

Shadow asked in her right ear, since the music was getting louder.

Amy frowned and replied to his ear as well.

"Ive mistake you for someone else. Nice to meet you Shadow, but I have to go."

The ebony hedgehog felt kinda hopeless as sees her turning around, when suddently and gently grabbed her waist from behind and wispers:

"Not yet… I… We need to talk."

Amy was taken by surprise, just paralised as Shadow felt her scent, floral and sweet, making his chin rest on her colar bone, hugging her from behind.

The rose female felt her face growing hot, as she placed her arms on top of his that were hugging her, realising that he was in much better shape than she expected. Without realising, both of them were kinda gently dancy to the ritmn, and it felt like everyone else become like ghosts, vultures, dancing to the music crescendo.

The pink female was still wondering why he was hugging her like that, as he was wondering if she would ever feel the same way. With his chin still rested on her, Shadow looked to her frail neck, feeling her breathing fast, and without thinking he placed his lips and tongue on her skin. He instantly felt her body contracting and her hands grabbing his arms, trying somehow to push him away from her but with no avail.

Shadow was like a constrictor snake, even thou he felt like a creep, the midnight male couldn't resist being that close to her. Amy now realised, who was her secret admirer after all, cursing Rouge for making this "trap". She felt scared but hot as the same time. Her body was betraying her as she longed for a male touch for a long time, feeling like she was about to melt everytime his tongue slide through her neck to her shoulder. But she was saving herself for the blue blur.

"I… need… you..." he wispers as his kisses goes through her neck, reaching the back of her shoulder. She could feel his hot breath and husky voice on her skin was making her shiver.

"Let me… go, your freak!"

Amy fight him and her body urges, strugling on his arms but with no avail.

"You have no idea… how special you are... do you?…" Shadow spoke soflty to her ear, while one of his hand slide by her side, caressing her gently her hip, before placing something in her dress pocket, sliding his hand closer to inside her tight, making her gasp.

"What… do… you… think you are DOING?" Amy struggled, half annoyed, half aroused, still with her arms locked. In a desperate move, she steped hard on him with her boot in one of his feet.

Shadow turned her around and grabbed her face between his hands ignoring the pain on his right feet.

His half close ruby eyes were locked on the scared esmerald ones as he wispers:

"I'm not good with words… " he started to lean in towards her lips, but her hands on his chest stopped him. "Allow me… to show you… how much special you are… to me."

He still tried again to kiss her again, but in a fraction of a second he felt the mark of her hand burning on his left cheek, slowing turning the face to her again, hurted.

"You cannot force people to like you Shadow! Not like this your creep!" Amy pushed him away from her, almost making him fall behind.

The ebony male felt a burden on his heart and poweless as Amy runs away from him, dodging everyone that stepped in the way, until he lose sight of her. He felt a urge to go after her, but controlled himself for not to do it, because could make the situation worse, because she already rejected his affections.

Amy however ran to the closest bathroom and locked herself in one of the cabinets. Tears were forming on the corner of her eyes, she would never imagined that Shadow had such feelings towards her and abused her like that.

Now it was clear why he offered the white rose months ago, why he sometimes stared at her and when she looked back, he would look around or desapear. She leaned her back against the door, pissed off with her body, recreating the way his hand slided through the side of her body, until she felt something inside the pocket of her dress.

It was a wrinkled paper, with the same scent he had, leaving her more nervous. As she unfolds it, she sees beautifull cursive handwriting, like the letter traveled some centuries ago destined to her.

"I toss and turn at night, thinking about you, Rose…

Pains me dearly when I'm closer to you and I'm invisible and far from the ideal you concealed.  
Last time Ive saw you… When I gave you the white rose, when you smiled to me, I felt hope, I felt heaven on this planet, felt alive for a while, until that FAKER apeared and you let the rose behind.  
I wish you would say… I feel the same way too.

Say you would share with me one love, your lifetime with me…

But everytime I see you with him… I know its just a fantasy of a old soul stuck in solitude forever.

I do not know how nor when it happened, but I know how my body acts and my mind reacts when I'm around you. I almost forgot how does it feel to be like this… And the pain that comes with it."

Amy let a tear fall to the wrinkled paper. Who knows how long Shadow wrote it and never had the strenght or courage to give it to her until tonight. The way he felt towards was the same she felt towards Sonic. She knew really well the pain of not be reciprocated. But she shook her head, Shadow acted like a creep, even forced her to kiss him… But then she thinks again, maybe she did the same to Sonic too?

More calm, wanting to talk to Shadow, she goes to the same spot where he half a hour ago hugged her from behind to see, he's already gone.


End file.
